Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for one embodiment of a display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user captures an image using a rear side camera (not depicted) positioned at the rear side of a display device 100. The user may want to be captured with other persons in a picture. In this case, the user may ask someone else to take a picture. Yet, a picture taken by the other person may be different from a picture that the user wants to take. For instance, the picture taken by the other person may be different from a picture to which the user wants to take in terms of a posture and composition. In order to constantly maintain composition of a picture, a tripod can be used. Yet, since it is difficult to precisely know when a picture is taken in case of using a timer, it is hard to take a posture and a look that the user wants.
A user may select a method of taking a picture while directly watching an object by eyes of the user. In this case, the user holds the display device 100 by one hand and may take a picture using a front side camera 131. The user can check an image to be captured using a display unit 120. Yet, in case of using the front side camera 131, composition of a picture to be captured is limited due to a physical limitation of the user. Moreover, resolution of the front side camera 131 is lower than that of a rear side camera in general.
Hence, it is required to have a method of taking a picture in composition desired by a user using the rear side camera.